Life of the Elicorians
by Faye Zepher
Summary: 100 themes revolving around my favorite pairing in SOIII. I hope reading these drabbles will make you see why. Rated for violence. But come on, It's Albel. Albel Nox, Nel Zelper
1. Introduction

_A/N: Decided to do the 100-themed challenge to try and keep my writing enthusiasm up. This time, I will introduce to you a fandom I love, but have yet to write a fic about._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

**

Theme #1: Introduction

Her comrades' bodies were strewn about the battle field. Those who weren't dead were fighting desperately against the seemingly endless onslaught of soldiers. They would have to protect Arias from within the border.

It was while she was calling for a tactical retreat that she saw him. Clothed red with the blood of at least a dozen of her subordinates stood the general of the opposing army. He watched her as she pushed her underlings back, a look of disgust evident across his face. He hated weaklings. He hated soft-hearted fools more.

He called his army off. They had done their job; the message was sent. War had broken out between the two countries. The last living humans left on the battle field were the two commanders. They stared hard at one another, memorizing the enemy's characteristics. Turning away from one another, they walked simultaneously back to their respective camps.

And thus, Nel Zelpher was introduced to Albel the Wicked.


	2. Love

Theme #2: Love

Love. What a weak word! Only maggots loved. Needless to say, he loved nothing, no one. Many believed he loved the battlefield, the blood of his opponents spilling about him, the looks of horror and agony his victims gave as they were impaled and decapitated by his blade.

They were fools, all of them. He enjoyed battle. It provided him with a diversion from his demon filled thoughts. In battle, his only thought was to be the best, the strongest. By no means did that make him loved it.

Love. "Bah."

"Something wrong, Albel?"

"…The world is full of weaklings."


	3. Light

Theme #3: Light

He seemed to rise with the sun. No matter what time of night he slipped into unconsciousness, he always arose as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Maybe it was just another way of escaping his night terrors. He had lost his light at such a young age and no matter how hard he had searched, it remained elusive. He secretly longed for that light again.

The sun filled his usually dark, cold room with its beams of radiance. He stretched as he arose from his bed. He dressed in his usual attire and opened the door. He paused in his doorway and turned to stare out of the window.

"_I will find you someday, wherever you are,"_ he vowed as he turned into the hallway and shut his door, locking the sun's light in his room.


	4. Dark

_A/N: I know that the past few chapters have been, well, dark and depressing, but bare with me for a couple more. I plan to throw in humor. Romance and awkwardness needs to wait until later. Anyway, enjoy!_

Theme #4: Dark

Quickly and silently, she slit the man's throat. It used to bother her, the thought of taking someone's life. Becoming an elite spy had cured her of that. In her line of work, it was either kill or be killed. Any hesitation and she put herself and her comrades in danger.

When she was little, all she ever wanted to do was be a spy like her father. _'To be a spy, you must learn to accept your inner darkness,'_ he used to say to her when he caught her practicing with sticks outside. She would give him a quizzical look and he would chuckle saying, _'You'll understand when you're older.'_

He was right, she understood now. When on a mission, she would embrace that darkness, submerge herself in it. It deafened her to the screams and blinded her from the gore and tragedy. She was safe in the dark.

She also feared it. The dark swallowed things and hid evil from those who would purge it. But it was a part of her. She accepted that and respected it. After all, there was always a way out of the darkness… wasn't there?

She wiped the blood from her blade and returned it to its sheath. She must continue on with her mission. She looked around her and quietly slipped back into the darkness.


	5. Seeking Solace

Theme #5: Seeking Solace

Each mission was different. Some were simply recon operations, others required infiltration, while a few were assassinations. You don't get to pick and choose your assignments. You take what is given to you and you complete it. No questions asked. But some missions come with a price.

They were a family. A wife working in the vegetable garden, two children, boy and girl, playing in the fallen leaves, a husband spending the rare day off from his duties with the ones he loved. And now they were dead.

She killed them, all of them. It was part of the mission. _'Send a message to their King. Kill them all.'_ It wasn't her style, in fact, she loathed violence against the defenseless, but who was she to refuse a direct order. So she had killed them all, just as she was told, and she felt sick.

She clung to her leader, confidant, and friend seeking some type of solace not only for herself, but also for the family who were now in Apris' divine hands. As always, tears slowly trailed down her cheek and as always, the solace never came.


	6. Break Away

Theme 6: Break Away

"Let go of me, old man!"

"Say it."

"…Never."

"Then I'll never let go!"

Albel relaxed his muscles and bowed his head. His long bangs covered his face and he gave an audible sigh of defeat.

Woltar loosened his grip, excited to hear the words he always wanted the young man he had taken in as his son to say. And that was his mistake.

Albel jumped free from Woltar and raced toward the open door that led out of the study. He turned in the doorway and screamed at his fellow general. "I will never settle down with anyone, nor will I give you any grandchildren!" That being said, Albel stormed out of the house with flushed cheeks, muttering something about senile old men.

Woltar chuckled to himself. One of these days, he'll meet someone who catches his interest. One of these days, he'll want to start a family with her. And one of these days, he won't be able to break away from one of Woltar's bear hugs.


	7. Heaven

Theme#7: Heaven

"Do you think there is a heaven?"

Nel started at her friend laying the grass next to her. She turned back to the night sky and paused before answering the question.

"Of course there's a heaven."

Claire propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the red-head. "I mean, besides knowing from the teaching of Apris. Do you really think there's solid proof somewhere?"

Nel smiled to herself. "Of course there's proof. See for yourself." The ninja stretched her hand straight out in front of her, as if to pluck on of the stars straight out of the sky.

Claire lowered herself back onto the ground and watched Nel before mimicking the gesture herself. She suddenly gave a troubled look as her hand fell to lie across her stomach. "You think we'll ever get there?"

She wanted to say no. That there was no room for murders in heaven. But that would only succeed in worrying her friend.

Nel closed her eyes, turned to Claire, smiled wide, and used her most carefree voice. "Of course! Everything we do is in the name Apris. We've been loyal to the teachings and our Queen." She turned back to the star ocean before her.

"We'll make it to the stars one day."


	8. Innocence

Theme #8: Innocence

"You, halt!" shouted the Airyglyphian guard.

The red head stopped at the sound of his voice, making sure to keep her bloodstained clothes hidden beneath the worn traveling cloak. Discretion was a must and now that the job was complete, she simply had to make her escape. Taking a breath to steady herself, she turned to face the guard as he approached. Giving him a coy look, she stared straight into his eyes. "Is something wrong, sir?"

The man was taken aback a tad but quickly regained his bearings as he stepped in front of her, using his height to tower over the seemingly innocent girl. "This is a restricted area. What are you doing here? How did you get passed the front guards?"

Nel tilted her head downwards, never breaking eye contact. She flushed her cheeks and pouted her lips slightly as all spies had learned to do. "I'm sorry. I was always curious about what went on back here," she began making her way to the exit. "I'll leave then."

"Hmph," replied the guard, obviously flustered. "Don't come back again. I wouldn't want to have to throw you in jail." The lecherous look he gave her obvious stated the contrary.

"Okay then. Thank you," she giggled out and made a small bow. Once she was sure she was safe, she returned her face to its normal, serious self. Men were such fools. Bat an eyelash and they wouldn't think twice about you. Innocence was one of her most useful tools, feigned or otherwise.


	9. Drive

Theme 9: Drive

Albel laughed maniacally. He was enjoying himself quite a bit.

Wind flew by his hunched form at speeds he had never known before. Adrenaline pumped threw his veins as he urged the beast faster. The horse seemed equally enthusiastic about being able to gallop on open land after being forced to march on streets.

"Slow down, Albel!" cried Woltar from the carriage that was being dragged behind the two speed demons. He clung on to the side for dear life as the wagon bounced and veered along the dirt path.

"Why would I want to do that?" he laughed over his shoulder, a wide smile that Woltar had rarely ever seen splayed across his face. "We're making great time. You're not scared, are you old man?" Albel snickered, smile turning into his usual wicked smirk.

Woltar just stared at him, his knuckles turning white from gripping the wagon for so long.

'This is the last time I let him drive.'


	10. Breathe Again

_A/N: Hey all. Got a longer one here for ya. But this has some interaction going on and everytime I tried shortening it, Albel gave me the Glare of Doom. So here it is, double my usually limit. Hope you all enjoy it. I know Albel did. _

Theme 10: Breathe Again

'_Shit,'_ she thought. She knew the mission was risky, but she never thought she'd be caught so carelessly. Glancing around the room for a place to hide, her eyes fell on an old bookcase at the back next to a window. There may be enough room if she squeezed. Just as she situated herself in the gap, the door to the room opened.

From the assassin's vantage point, she could see a man rummaging through some papers strewn about on an oak desk, muttering to himself about the incompetent fools surrounding him. Seeming to have found what he was looking for, the man reorganized the paperwork, leaving his targeted report off to the side.

Nel was well-hidden in the darkness the old bookcase provided for her, but it would take her too much of an effort to simply get out from behind the furniture, never mind trying to sneak out without drawing attention. She remained still but immediately stifled a gasp when the young man turned to face her. Oblivious to the trained killer hiding behind his reading material less than ten feet away, the man's face relaxed and he stretched upward. Moaning in contentment, he cocked a hip and held his neck, trying to force the tension from his lean, muscular body. Finished stretching, but clearly no more relaxed, the man gathered his reports and slammed the door closed behind him.

As soon as he had slammed the door, Nel let out the breath she was unintentionally holding and gasped for more air. When she was sure that no one was in the area, she shimmied out of her hiding spot and began brushing dust off of herself. She moved to a mirror to fix her tousled hair when she noticed the pink in her cheeks. Flushing even deeper at the memory of the young man, Nel began berating herself, flustered that this one man, the enemy no less, had caused this sort of reaction from her. He was a killer, but he looked really good stretching in those skimpy war clothes.

Noticing her face a deeper shade of red than her hair, the woman took another deep breathe to calm herself. _'Just keep breathing,' _she told herself. When she thought she had relaxed enough, she slipped out of the room to begin her report on what she discovered about her target, Albel the Wicked, making sure to omit any unnecessary information.


	11. Memory

Theme 11: Memory

The gruff man walked through the town, a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes. His two-toned hair bounced about his face as he scanned the shops, looking for the right one. Finding the store he was looking for, he veered into it, startling the shopkeeper as the door slammed open.

"Good day, General Nox," the woman chirped merrily. "The package the Sir Woltar ordered is already wrapped and ready to go, no extra charge. It's on that table on your left. I'll put the bill on his tab." The smiling woman leered at the man as he retrieved the package and left the shop without saying a word. She had been trying to gain his attentions for years, obviously unable to take a hint.

The general made his way to Woltar's house, his face softening as he opened the door. Inside the hallway was a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Albel!' in bright colors. Walking through the house, the world-renowned warrior simply shook his head at Woltar's obvious need to be extravagant. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down to see an almost carbon copy of himself when he was still a lad.

"Sorry I had to run out, kiddo," the man said to the boy as he lifted him in his arms, "but I almost forgot your gift. Happy Birthday, Albel."

"Glou, is that you? Get in here so Albel can finally blow out his candles!" shouted Woltar. Chuckling to himself, Glou walk toward the back room with Albel in his arms and was surprised to see the tiny sword held firmly in his son's grip.

"We'll start your lessons tomorrow," the young father said, removing the sword from his son's hands. Hiding it in his old room, he mentioned, "Just don't tell your mother."


	12. Insanity

_A/N: I've decided to dedicate this to my one and only loyal reviewer (so far) Kohryu! Though I'm not doing thisfor the reviews, it is nice to have people tell me they like this part here or that over there. So this is for you Kohryu. Hope you enjoy it! _

Theme 12: Insanity

Nel couldn't suppress her giggles. As much as she loved her friend, seeing Claire flustered whenever her eccentric father Adray walked into the room shouting about needing grandchildren made Nel feel ten times better about her own problems. The last thing she needed was more men trying to get her to settle down.

They were all currently seated in the conference room and the old warrior was just getting to the part of his speech where he would point out all of the eligible bachelors when the red-head snorted, bringing the unwanted attention to herself.

"Now see here. Nel is easy to find a match for. The poor thing just doesn't have a father figure to push her in the right direction since Neville passed away," exclaimed the shirtless man. Nel blanched at where the conversation was heading and looked to Claire to help her out of this mess. The gray-haired woman just gave her a look that screamed 'pay-back' and reclined in her seat. "All she needs is someone strong and fearless," continued Adray, "preferably someone who can keep up with this girl's temper."

"Hey!" Nel huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away with a pout on her face.

Seeing the ninja like this only proved his point and Adray began thinking of a match. A smile graced the man's rugged features and Nel braced herself for the coming suggestion. "You know, Neville's old war buddy had a son who would be a bit older than you are now. Come to think of it, the kid's made quite a name for himself."

Nel glanced at Adray, seriously considering his choice. If the man was a warrior, then he would probably be open to Nel continuing her work for Her Majesty. Her problem, though, was that everyone in the military good enough to be known was too old for her. She was curious as to who Adray had in mind.

"Okay Nel, tell me what you think about Albel Nox?"

Both girls' faces went pale. Claire shook her head at her father while Nel went into a tirade. "He's the enemy! He's merciless and cruel both on and off the battlefield. He is a horrible person without a single redeemable quality! You're crazy Adray!" Nel huffed again and stared at Adray as he simply smiled wider.

"I think you'd like him if you get to know him. I hear he's pretty good-looking too. Of course, if he's anything like Glou was, he's probably beating the ladies off with a stick. No wonder they call him 'The Wicked.'"

"I- I don't- uhhh," was all Nel could say as the mental picture of Albel relaxing in his study returned to her memory. Nel's face was flaming as she tried to hide her behind her short hair.

Claire stared at her friend before remembering the report that had been turned in on the general. "O Apris. You _do_ like him, don't you?"

"No!" Nel shouted a little too quickly.

"Then why are you redder than a tomato?"

"You'd be angry too if your friend's father tried to get you out on a date with your sworn enemy!" Nel stormed out of the house, Claire apologizing for listening to her father and reprimanding him as he chuckled deeply. _'Insanity must run in their family,' _she thought as she made her way through the city, deciding to start her recon mission in Airyglyph early.


	13. Misfortune

Theme 13: Misfortune

It was a glorious day in the royal city of Airyglyph. In others words, the temperature was above freezing, there was no loiterers hanging around the castle as usual, and the snow was falling slightly less fierce than usual. More importantly, this was one of the very rare days where Albel was excused from all meetings and duties of general, being left alone to spend his time as he wanted. Yes, today was turning into a very good day.

The two-toned man walked over to his window and stared down at the village. The wind had increased slightly causing the snow to whip around quicker, but weather changes were not uncommon and Albel embraced the coming cold as it awoke all of his senses and made him feel more alive.

'_Wouldn't want to waste this maggot-free day,'_ mused Albel as he turned from his window and walked across his room. _'Training sounds like a good idea.'_

Before he could even move toward his door, the light outside darkened, making Albel's warrior senses warn him that something was wrong. The young man made it to his window just in time to see a metal contraption plummet to the ground, leaving a huge crater beneath it. Albel gripped the edge of his window to help keep his balance against the shaking earth.

The young general took a deep breath and tried convincing himself that his day wasn't totally ruined. It's not like that _thing_ has anything to do with him. And those brainless Aquarians wouldn't know how to build something that technologically advanced, so chances were that it wasn't an invasion attempt. This was his day off and nothing was going to ruin it for him.

A timid knock sounded through Albel's thick door. "Umm… Sir Nox?" called a frightened voice from the other side of the door (everyone knew to never enter his room unbidden). "The king requests your presence in his conference room. He wishes to discuss what will be done about the situation outside and what it means for his war efforts."

Albel gritted his teeth. To think, his day was almost perfect! Damn invaders. A smirk found a way to his face. At least he'd be able to administer the torturing for information. Maybe the day wasn't a total loss after all.

"And great news, Sir! Duke Vox says that his men will take care of any necessary interrogation, since he knew this was supposed to be your day to relax."

The warrior frowned. He just couldn't believe his misfortune. Damn Vox! He sighed to himself in defeat. _'Guess the saying's right. There is just no rest for the Wicked.'_


	14. Smile

Theme 14: Smile

Theme 14: Smile

Albel sat through the conference for as long as he could. The king meant well and Woltar usually had some fairly decent suggestions. It was Vox he couldn't stand. That man's voice grated on Albel's nerves worse than any form of torture. The general had it out for the young man ever since he had risen through the ranks. Ever since he had taken his father's spot as general of the Dragon Brigade, a title Albel would never be able to hold. That simply reminder was enough to make Albel want to rip the man in two, never mind his cocky attitude about it.

So Albel rose abruptly, cutting Vox's sentence short. "I'm bored," he remarked at the glances he received. He strolled out of the room before he could hear the retort. He began walking around the castle, unaware that he was heading toward the dungeon.

Suddenly, an idea struck the warrior and his trademark smirk found its way upon his face. He figured he would go and check on the prisoners, giving Vox's troops a hard time. No one would dare oppose him, seeing as his "wicked" reputation promised death to all who did. Something caught the two-toned youth's eye and he quickly ducked into an adjacent room.

A red-haired woman was walking stealthily about the corridor leading directly to the dungeon. What gave the young man pause, however, was the familiarity of her. He knew he had seen her somewhere before, obviously during some battle, but where exactly puzzled him. The fact that he HAD even remembered her spoke volumes, seeing as the general wouldn't bother to remember weaklings.

It suddenly occurred to Albel that this woman was most likely here to free the prisoners. His previous smirk became and all out smile. The Wicked One turned from where he was and walked in the opposite direction. After all, it was Vox's men guarding the prisoners and if they weren't strong enough to stop one spy then it would make insulting Vox that much sweeter. And besides, it's not like if they escaped he couldn't catch them again. Especially that intriguing woman. He looked forward to meeting her in combat.

At the thought, Albel's smile grew even wider.


End file.
